


I love you <3

by MaiadaughterofAtlas



Series: Lyrical LoVe [4]
Category: Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, F/M, Logan is kinda very love sick in this and not faring too well, Season/Series 03, Swearing, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, kinda poetic, like I can't even lie and say that there is not lots of swearing., pissed off logan, please don't read if that makes you uncomfy!, this isn't a happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:01:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27664411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaiadaughterofAtlas/pseuds/MaiadaughterofAtlas
Summary: Logan isn't doing too well after his breakup with Veronica. Set mid/end of season 3, kinda think right after the whole Madison thing but at the same time, Madison is mentioned nowhere.
Relationships: Aaron Echolls/Lilly Kane, Logan Echolls/Lilly Kane, Logan Echolls/Veronica Mars
Series: Lyrical LoVe [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2002303
Kudos: 1





	I love you <3

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This quickly just became another piece from the perspective of a pissed off Logan Echolls at Veronica. Probably can tell where my mind is at... hope you enjoy!

I love you like the river which rushes by me 

Like the sea that rushes underneath my feet. drawing up just a little sand between my toes

Like the waves that rushed me away from shore

I wish I could comb my hands through your hair like I did so many times before

I wish that you'd answer my texts just one more time before you were out of my life forever

I wish we had one more shot at Epic. 

because I'd wait for you. Everyone here knows that. No matter how many times, I'm told that "I don't deserve you". That "I'm better without you", I know that every beat of my heart is for yours and I'm not sure how I'll get through this...without you. 

I'm not sure how I'll get through this when every time I think about anything, I think of you. your name is at the tip of my tongue and I have to swallow my utter need to gag. I almost gagged when I heard your name called out in class today because there shouldn't be anyone else named Veronica if I can't have you. This sounds like a shitty stalkerish love poem, but at the same time, I don't really care. Because for fucks sake V I love you. Regardless if you can say those three words back. Regardless if you've ever loved me as much as I loved you. 

I'm honestly not sure at this point if you loved me as much as Lilly did. that feels like the shittiest thing to say given how that ended up. but at least she had the confidence to call me, "lover." I certainly wasn't her only "lover" by any means, we both know how fucked up her relationships were (fuck her. fuck aaron. fuck you). 

because for fucks sake. I love you so much. I'm not sure my heart will ever recover. 

yours truly/love,

"an obligatory psychotic jackass" 


End file.
